Vehicle camera systems can provide vehicle operators with valuable information about driving conditions. For example, a typical vehicle camera system can aid a driver in parking her automobile by alerting her to hazards around her automobile that should be avoided. Other uses for vehicle camera system are also known. However, a typical vehicle camera system may not be able to provide video that is quickly and reliably comprehensible to the driver.